Keiko Knows
by hiei-fireyoukia
Summary: A "You finish it fic" YusukeXKurama. Kurama and Keiko tag team to make Yusuke tell her about Kurama.
1. Kurama and Yusuke talk about Keiko

Disclaimer: None of the Yu Yu Hakosho Characters are mine. They belong to their creator.  
  
Keiko Knows  
By Hiei_fireyoukia  
  
Yusuke Urameshi and the group were just finishing their report to Koenma when Botan breezed in. In her usual bubbly tone she complained to Koenma about the last three spirits she had transported.  
  
Apparently they didn't care about what ever she said about their death. The only reason they agreed to follow her is because she told them she was taking them to a place where sake flowed like water. The whole way to the spirit world they were loud and fighting and...  
  
At this point the boys were already out the door. When Botan gets complaining she wouldn't stop until she complained about EVERYTHING including the boys themselves.  
  
Kuwabara was the last one out the door . He didn't see the three tiptoe out the door and he wouldn't have noticed if he didn't here a small meow. He looked up thinking it was a cat but it was Yusuke and he was waving his arm at Kuwabara to come on. He blinked, still not quite out of his daydream of Yukina, and then realized that Yusuke's gesturing was getting more frantic. It was then that he heard Botan's complaints and he scurried out of the door.  
  
The group split up, Kuwabara going to see the new kitten Yukina and him were going to get, Hiei going to wherever Hiei goes, Yusuke and Kurama lived only a few blocks from each other so they walked together just chatting.  
  
"Listen" said Yusuke to Kurama before he left Yusuke at is house. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" He looked hopefully at Kurama. "Keiko's going to this thing at school and she said I wasn't invited. That's a laugh, I told her, I don't even go to school when I'm supposed to never mind when I'm not supposed to."  
  
Kurama laughed and Yusuke punched him in the arm. "I'm serious."  
  
"I know you're serious that was what made it funny." Kurama gave Yusuke a smile. "Your place then?"  
  
"Yeah, I doubt my Ma will be home before 3:00 am, and if she does come home she'll just fall asleep on the couch so it'll be fine."  
  
Yusuke gave Kurama another smile before turning to go into his house. "Wait, um, can you walk me home. I, uh, I need to ask a few questions about Keiko." Kurama watched Yusuke's smile get bigger instead of disappearing like he expected it to. "I'd love to walk you home"  
  
It was still light out and open homosexuality was frowned upon, so Yusuke couldn't hold Kurama's hand as he wanted. He satisfied himself putting his hand in his pocket where it was less-likely to be tempted to just grab his lover's hand in full view no matter what was frowned upon or not.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk about Keiko" Yusuke asked to get Kurama's hand (as well as the rest of him) out of his mind."  
  
"Yeah, um, when are you going to tell her about, well, us"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Everyone expects me to marry Keiko and they won't like the fact that I'm not going to AND the fact that I'm gay."  
  
Yusuke sighed again. "It's not that I'm embarrassed nor is it because I'm ashamed. It's just that I do love Keiko, just not in the way that every one expects. I hold to much respect for her to just drop our whole relationship. I just can't do that to her, ya know?"  
  
"I know, I know. But. Well. Uh, Ok, here goes. What will you do if she ever catches us, hmm? Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean that it will never happen. She's a smart girl, you know that better then me. Who knows maybe she already suspects something." Kurama sighed, they had reached his house. "Just think about it, ok?"  
  
Yusuke nodded then picked up Kurama's hand and quickly kissed it, hoping that no one saw.  
  
"What time is Keiko leaving?" Yusuke stared blankly at Kurama. " Leaves, for that school thing?"  
  
"Oh, um, It starts at eight. Come around like 8:15. She wants to stop in before she leaves for it. She probably won't leave my house till about 8:00 but I want to give her extra time, you know.?" Yusuke grinned.  
  
Kurama grinned back then, just as Yusuke turned to leave he put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Yusuke can ask you another question about Keiko?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Um, have you and Keiko ever-"  
  
"No, no. We haven't"  
  
"Oh, Um, Why?"  
  
"Mutual agreement, she didn't want to get pregnant and I wasn't interested. She brought up the subject, not me."  
  
Kurama nodded. "I'll see you at 8:15, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke waved a hand then turned around and started walking home, his hands in his pockets and his head down.  
  
*************************************************************** Hey, How'd ja like it, Hmmm? Was it good. Well please tell me what you think. 


	2. Kurama and Keiko talk about Yusuke

Chapter 2 Kurama walked into his house and Shori greeted him. " You have a young lady here to see you, Suuichi. I'm glad to finally meet one of your lady friends." Kurama smiled at his mother and saw the young lady in question and pointed towards his room. "We're going to my room, Ooaka-san" he said then lead the way to his room and shut the door.  
  
"So. So. What did he say?" Keiko leapt at Kurama, grabbing the tops of his arms, as soon as the door was closed. Kurama grabbed Keiko's hand and brought them down from his arms. Still holding them he told her exactly what Yusuke had told him on the way to Kurama's house.  
  
After hearing everything, she smiled. "Wasn't interested? If I had known that then I wouldn't have had to come up with that whole pregnant bit. Whew." Keiko swiped a hand across her forehead and sat down on Kurama's bed. Kurama sat down next to her and asked a question he had been wondering since Yusuke had first told him.  
  
"Um, Keiko?" Keiko looked at him. "Uh, why did you bring up the subject of sex any way? With Yusuke? He said you brought up the subject. Why?"  
  
"Oh. Um. Oh, I know had guys are, especially teenage ones. They all wanna have sex. I wasn't interested in Yusuke but I knew, or actually I thought, that Yusuke would wanna have sex to. I just wanted to tell him that I didn't want to without hurting him."  
  
She sighed then turned around on the bed so her body was facing Kurama's with one leg laying bent on the bed. She sighed again."See, it's not that I don't love Yusuke cause I do, it's just that, it's just that, ughhh," she threw up her hands. "Ughh, I don't know how to explain it. Yusuke, he, he, ugghh. I don't even know what I'm trying to say, ugghhh" She looked up at Kurama when he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is it that you feel more like a sister, type of thing?" She looked at him questioningly, Keiko was an only child. He elaborated. 'Do you feel like you want to comfort him and be there for him, like you worry about him but when you find him don't want to kiss him, like REALLY kiss him. Is that how it is?"  
  
Keiko thought to herself and then nodded. Yeah, I guess that's how it is. You know how Yusuke is, goes off with out notice?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well, when he finally does show up I just get angry. I do feel relieved but it's only to know that he's safe. I've spoken to Yukina about it, not detail like but I asked her a few questions, like about her and Kuwabara. She says that when Kuwabara shows up she's relieved to but it's more to the fact that he's near her than because he's safe. She doesn't get that angry.  
  
Sometimes I feel more like Yusuke's mother then his girlfriend. I guess is because I've always tried to take care of him. His mother is awful and he needs someone. Ever since his death, the first one, and his mother wasn't able to wake him so I had to," Kurama nodded at her questioning look before she went back to examining her hands.  
  
"Ever since then I've , well, I've been acting more and more like his mother. Yeah, I think it's more of a mother than a sister feeling."  
  
Keiko looked back up from the spot she had been examining on her hands the entire speech. "Kurama, thank you! Thank you so much. I should talk to you more often."  
  
She leaned over and gave Kurama a hug. She smiled at him and was about to get up when Kurama laid a hand on her arm. She settled back down again.  
  
"Can I ask you another question, it'll be kinda personal? Is that Ok? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." At her nod he continued. "Well, is it just Yusuke or," he paused then continued "or is it guys in general?"  
  
Keiko looked taken aback then looked back down at her hands. "Um, I believe it guys in general." She started to cry. "What's my Ma and Dad going to say? What's the gand going to say?" She cried harder, with Kurama rubbing her back. When she finally stopped he asked her another question.  
  
"Is there a girl? A girl in your life?" She remained silent, her head still on his shoulder where she had cried, but she nodded.  
  
He pushed her back into a sitting position to look into her face." Can you tell me who it is?" he asked her softly she shook her head no. He smiled at her. "It's ok, you don't have to. I'm just glad you have someone." He pulled her head back on his shoulder and rocked her back and forth, comforting her in his silence.  
  
"Shizuru" the whispered name came almost to softly for him to hear but hear it he did. He didn't move, knowing that if she truly meant to tell him she would say it again. Surly enough a minuet later she pulled out of his grip. "Shizuru" she repeated. "It's Shizuru"  
  
Kurama smiled. "Do you love her"  
  
"Stop asking me questions, please." She asked him, her eyes begging.  
  
He nodded and she smiled back at him.  
  
"I've gotta get to Yusuke's soon. Um, what are we going to do about to night? Is the plan still on?"  
  
Kurama nodded again. Except for one thing, instead of going to that school thing i want you to go to Shizuru's. It'll make you feel better, I promise. Tell her what you told me, I mean about you and Yusuke, it'll probably make her feel better too."  
  
Keiko nodded at his reply then something hit. "Did you know about us? Me and Shizuru, I mean?"  
  
"Not officially" he said slowly. "I suspected. I saw how you two were and I knew Yusuke was with me."  
  
"Oh. Did you speak to Shizuru?"  
  
"Yea...before you walked in on us."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She didn't confirm it...she told me to speak to you. It didn't help that she was drunk, again." He laughed. "At the end of our conversation, I thought I was going to have to carry her to her bed."  
  
"Oh, OK. Well I best be off so I'm not late for Yusuke's scolding." She smiled and then left. 


	3. The fun Starts

Disclaimer: The Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not mine, no matter how much I may wish it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------Chapter 3-------------------- --------------------------------------------- Yusuke was pacing back and forth. Keiko had left 10 minuets ago and Kurama wasn't there yet.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Yusuke flew to the door, yanking it open. Kurama was there and he was holding a bag in his left hand and a bottle of wine in his other. He smiled at Yusuke's glare.  
  
He gestured with his arm, indicating he wanted to come in and put his burdens down. Yusuke just stood and glared at him. When Kurama held the bag in front of Yusuke and turned his glare from Kurama to the bag in his hand. He sighed and took his hand off the edge of the door and took the bag from Kurama and Kurama entered the house.  
  
Yusuke closed the door then led the way to the kitchen, Kurama trailing behind. Yusuke put the bag on the table, took the bottle of wine from Kurama and put it in the fridge. When he turned back to the table both Kurama and the bag were gone.  
  
Kurama came out of Yusuke's room. "Sorry I was late. I had to stop and get a few "items" for tonight, if ya know what I mean."  
  
Kurama strode over to Yusuke, cupped his face with his hands and leaned down to kiss him. Yusuke's lips were trembling when Kurama lifted his head back up. Yusuke grabbed the back of Kurama neck before he was fully standing and pulled his lips back to his trembling ones.  
  
Yusuke didn't need to coax Kurama's lips open so their tongues had no problem finding each other.  
  
Still kissing Kurama, Yusuke slid one of his hands up Kurama's shirt and teased one of his nipples, he felt Kurama moan into his mouth. Yusuke broke the kiss, grabbed Kurama's hand, and led the way to his room. He turned on the light and shoved Kurama on the bed. Yusuke barely spared the time to close his door and it didn't click closed, as it usually didn't.  
  
Kurama watched as Yusuke striped off his shirt and pants within seconds. Kurama saw the proof of Yusuke's desire and automatically licked his lips. Yusuke saw the slight movement and smiled in pride. Yusuke knew how gorgeous Kurama was and he knew that men and women threw themselves at Kurama every waking moment. He always had a small fear that one day Kurama would no longer want or be satisfied by him and Kurama would move on, leaving Yusuke alone.  
  
Yusuke smile grew a bit bigger, as long as Kurama had that same reaction every time, he wouldn't have to lose him. Kurama got impatient and grabbed Yusuke's arm and used it to drag him to the bed and on top of Kurama's beautiful body.  
*************  
  
Keiko and Shizuru were alone in Shizuru's room. After two hours of enjoying themselves they heard a door slam.  
  
"Sis, I'm home." Kazuma Kuwabara called to Shizuru after slamming the door to make sure she was awake to hear him. He was about to go knock on her door when he saw Keiko's coat on the back of the couch.  
  
Kuwabara picked up her coat and hung it up in it's proper place. He sighed. Dis Yusuke know about his sis and Keiko?  
  
He wanted to tell Yusuke so bad but he couldn't bring himself to tell. It would break his heart, anyway, Kuwabara thought to himself. Hey, I don't even know if Shizuru and Keiko are a couple. So what if Keiko comes in, goes strait to Shizuru's room and stays there for at least two hours. So what if Keiko has a strange smile on her face when she leaves. So what?  
  
He scratched his head then decides to see for himself. He's only been home for one minute and thirteen seconds. If they had been doing something they wouldn't be fully dressed yet. He walked back over to Shizuru's door as quietly as he could then pushed open her door.  
  
His eyes bulged at the sight greeting him. Keiko was standing up next to the bed buttoning up her shirt. Shizuru was still in the bed smoking a cigarette. She was siting up with the sheet pulled up past her chest. Kuwabara blushed when he saw that the sheet wasn't fully covering her the left side and he slammed his eyes shut. Shizuru, seeing his reaction pulled up the other side of the sheet.  
  
"It's all right little brother, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Kuwabara, not totally trusting his sister's words, open one eye a crack, then, seeing his sister was decent enough, cracked both eyes open.  
  
Keiko, still ignoring Kuwabara, leaned over the bed and gave Shizuru a long and passionate kiss.  
  
When the kiss was over, Keiko stroked a hand down Shizuru's hair then walked out the door giving a self-satisfied smile to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara just stood there staring after Keiko even after she left the house. He turned back to his sister, the shocked look still on his face.  
  
Shizuru was still in bed and she had the same self-satisfied smile on her face that Keiko had except hers wasn't aimed towards him. "Get out and close the door behind you so I can get dressed, ok?"  
  
Kuwabara followed his sister's request without realizing it. He was still shocked.  
  
Keiko and Shizuru? I didn't actually take the rumor seriously. Holy Smick smack! How long has this bee going on for? How long has it been going on under my nose?  
  
Kuwabara got undressed for bed but he couldn't sleep. Keiko and Shizuru! Shizuru and Keiko! The three words repeated themselves over and over again until Kuwabara finally fell asleep.  
  
****************************************************Ok, Ok, I really need some input here. What to do next? I need some serious feedback Please. If you guys could give me some advice, criticizes, thoughts, ideas, whatever. I just need others views on my writings or I'll never get any better.  
  
Oh, yeah. On Tuesday, July 15, I'll be 18!!! Yeah!!! 


	4. Yusuke's Kitchen

Disclaimer: None of the Yu Yu Hakusho charecters are myne. They belong to thier creator.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Chapter 4 ------------ ------------------------------------------  
Kurama and Yusuke got up from Yusuke's bed, put towels around themselves and then padded bare foot to Yusuke's kitchen. Yusuke's kaasan wasn't home yet so they could freely touch each other and place kisses on each other without fear of being seen.  
  
Kurama grabbed Yusuke from behind and pulled him to him. He kissed Yusuke's neck and sucked on the sensitive spot he knew was there. Yusuke giggled then pulled himself away from Kurama.  
  
"Stop it, I need to find that wine you brought" Said Yusuke still giggling. As Yusuke opened the fridge and started searching for the bottle of wine, Kurama sighed. He was so happy.  
  
With the other members of the gang Yusuke was serious. Even when he relaxed he never let his guard down completely. Kurama had always wanted to be the one to destroy Yusuke's guard, even for a little while.  
  
Yusuke grabbed the bottle he unearthed from the deepest recesses of his kitchen refrigerator and was just about tho stand up triumphantly when he heard Kurama sigh. He stood up, placed the bottle on top of the fridge then placed a deep kiss on Kurama's lips.  
  
Kurama smiled into Yusuke's mouth before breaking the kiss. "Mmmmmm. Lets forget about the wine and go back to your room." He lifted an eyebrow when Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"No, you brought this wine, now we are going to drink it. Lets just have a glass then we can bring it back to bed with us, hmmm? Whada ya say?"  
  
Kurama smiled again, "I like that plan, I'm sure we can find various uses for this gift just like we did with the others."  
  
Yusuke blushed at the thought of what they had done with Kurama's other gifts and started getting hard. "Shut up. Just drink the wine and then we can get back to business" He grabbed two glasses out of the sink of dirty ones, quickly cleaned and dried them and then poured them each a glass.  
  
Kurama stopped Yusuke before he could take a sip and then rose his glass up, motioning Yusuke to do the same. "To us, always to be together till Kuwabara learns how to tap-dance."  
  
He grinned and Yusuke laughed. "No, no, just joking. To us, always to be together until the universe crashes in on itself." At this Yusuke nodded then tipped his glass to his mouth and totally drained it completely.  
  
Kurama put down his empty glass, grabbed Yusuke's hand, grabbed the wine and rushed back into Yusuke's room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** So, howda ya like it so far. Sorry about the long wait. We went to Maine on Vacation and I didn't have much time for other things. I would love to hear suggestions. Like what does Keiko do? And what was the BIG plan behind Keiko and Kurama? I would love to hear some Ideas. 


	5. The Catch

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. I am just fooling around with them.  
  
Chapter 5-Keiko catches Yusuke and Kurama "together".  
  
Keiko looked at Yusuke's front door then at her wristwatch. It was 10:53, she'll give them until 11. She waited a minute then got bored.  
  
*There's no harm in going in and siting down, is there?* She thought before shaking her head. *Nope, no harm.*  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key Yusuke had given her about three months ago. *Right about the time when I caught them.*  
  
She put the key in the door, after hearing the slight click, then opened it as silent as possible. She took the key out of the door, re-locked it, then shut it.  
  
It made very little noise but she stood there waiting for Yusuke to come barging in threatening her with bodily harm. After about a half-a-minute of silence she sighed and walked into the living room.  
  
She sat down on the couch and glanced back at her watch. 10:57. *Three minutes.*  
  
She glanced around. It looked the same as the day she found them "together".  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%Begin FlashBack%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
She had wanted to surprise Yusuke. She was going to clean a bit while he was sleeping. She figured it was the only time when Yusuke wouldn't barge in on her surprise before she completed it.  
  
She had just started the kitchen when she heard laughing. *Guess he's having a sleep-over with the guys.* She sighed. *I'll have to come back a different night. Hmph, figures.*  
  
She started to get her cleaning supplies together. She brought her own because she didn't believe Atsuko had some. She saw a rag she threw off the counter and on to the living room floor. She was bending down to pick it up when she heard the creak of a door opening.  
  
She went down on her knees. It was a guy sleep-over, she couldn't be seen, it would ruin her reputation. She heard the voices talking now but they were to low to make out the words. She peaked out from behind the door frame.  
  
It was Yusuke and Kurama. They each had a towel wrapped about their middles. They were wispering back and forth and once and a while either Yusuke or Kurama would giggle.  
  
*Wait......giggle? Yusuke...giggled...?* Her head went lower to the floor, instinct to hide. She watched them. All of a sudden Yusuke smacked Kurama ass, hard.  
  
She flinched. He did it again. Yusuke whispered something in Kurama's ear while rubbing the spot he had smacked.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Kurama turned and kissed Yusuke full on the lips while wraping his arms around him and rubbing and squeezing Yusuke's ass.  
  
Her eyes grew wide. *Were they.....? Di-di -did .....they... j-j-just.....* Her mind was boggled. She watched as they sauntered back to Yusuke's room. When they got to the door, Yusuke just walked straight in but Kurama didn't.  
  
Kurama had turned his head, looked straight at her, smiled and then winked. He actually winked at her. She was spying on them and he WINKS at her.  
  
He waved and walked into Yusuke's room, closing the door tight.  
  
She had been so shocked that she just knelt there for like 5 minutes after they went into Yusuke's room. Then, as if just waking up, she shook her head, gathered her stuff then left. She wasn't even thinking on where she was going before she knew it she was at Kuwabara's house. *Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru.* She said the name over and over again so as not to allow the other two names in her head.  
  
She rang the doorbell without thinking. Surprisingly enough the door was answered with-in 30 seconds. Kuwabara (Kuzuma) answered the door. "Keiko, uh, hi. Are you ok?" At her nod he kept going. "Uh, if you're ok then why are you here at 11:30 at night?"  
  
She muttered Shizuru's name. "What? I can't hear you."  
  
"Is Shizuru here?" she asked him, still staring at her feet.  
  
"Uh, Sis? Yeah she's here, come on in."  
  
After she put her bag down and took her shoes off he lead her to a door. Knocking on it he said, "Sis? You still awake?"  
  
Before she replied he had opened her door and kinda pushed Keiko in. "So she doesn't think of beating me up" he whispered in her ear before closing the door.  
  
Shizuru was sitting up in her bed with a light green nightshirt half hanging off her shoulder. She put the cigarette in the ash tray on her night-stand, then she grabbed a packet of gum out of the night-stand's drawer. She patted the bed next to her and then offered her a piece of gum.  
  
Keiko sat and took a piece of gum but, instead of eating it she just twiddled it in her hands. Shizuru put her arm around Keiko and pulled her down so Keiko's head was resting on Shizuru's shoulder, the bare one.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
At this small question, Keiko had burst into tears.  
  
After she finished crying, she told Shizuru what happened.  
  
Shizuru just sat there with her arm still around Keiko and listening to her. When Keiko was done. She sat up from Shizuru's shoulder.  
  
She smiled tentatively up into the older girls face, blushed, then buried her head back into Shizuru's shoulder.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%% "Keiko" her name was softly whispered. She stirred and rolled over...to crash into another body.  
  
Her eyes popped open, she was laying next to,(or rather, on top of,) Shizuru. She must have fallen asleep on Shizuru's shoulder. She rolled back over and got up. A slight breeze hit her legs and made her shiver.  
  
She looked at her legs and realized that they were bare she looked at her arms and realized that they were also bare. She looked over at the mirror. She was wearing one of Shizuru's nightgowns. She turned at the hand on her shoulder, it was Shizuru.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. You feel asleep and you didn't look comfortable. I dressed you in this. Are you mad?"  
  
Keiko shook her head. "No, thank you." On an impulse she gave Shizuru a hug.  
  
From that day she went to see Shizuru every day. After about three weeks Shizuru kissed Keiko. Keiko was surprised but kissed her back. Two nights later they were lovers and both Shizuru and Keiko were happy.  
  
Shizuru understood about Keiko's confusion with Yusuke and she trusted Keiko to tell her if there was any "new developments".  
  
After the night when Keiko caught them, Kurama and her talked and soon they were planning on times when Keiko would be "busy" doing something at school or volunteering or anything, so Kurama could have time with Yusuke and Keiko could have time with Shizuru.  
  
The first time they did it, it worked and Keiko could tell Shizuru about their "secret" meetings. Soon it was all three of them planning together.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%End FlashBack%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Keiko sighed, then re-looked at her watch. *What? 11:26, Holy Smick smack.  
I'd better get movin'.*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%% So, What do ya think? The next chapter is the last one. I'd appreciate any  
and all reviews.  
  
Thank You  
  
Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


End file.
